


Frozen Spirits

by fiqueligia



Series: eF-thing 🌸 [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Additional Warnings Inside, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Lumi/Izzy, Magic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Beberapa dari tanaman obat di Clover Kingdom membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk tumbuh, namun di tangan Izuku (Asisten dari Sister Lily, Apoteker senior kerajaan), tanaman itu bisa tumbuh dan siap panen hanya dalam hitungan hari.Semua itu karena kemampuan Izuku.Kemampuan air mata Izuku——yang ketika jatuh karena bersuka cita akan menjaga dan menumbuhsuburkan; yang ketika jatuh karena sedih dan berduka akan dingin membekukan.Oneshot | Alternate Universe | Fantasy, Romance, Drama | For Lumi's Birthday [12-02-2020]
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Midoriya Izuku
Series: eF-thing 🌸 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Frozen Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homurashunkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts).



**Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki x My Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi.** non profit gained, no copyright law infringements are intended. **Rated:** M **Genre(s)** : **F** antasy, Romance, Drama, H/C **Notes:** ditulis untuk ulang tahun **Lumiere** dan fanfiksi pembuka dari series **eF-thing**

 **Prompt 1** : **F** lowerbud Tears

* * *

**Frozen Spirits** by **fiqueligia  
**

Untuk **eF-thing**

{ _kisah-_ _kisah berbeda yang terpancar dari binar hijau di matanya_ }

****

* * *

Pagi itu, tetes air mata ketiga terjatuh dari pelupuk Izuku, mengalir, membasahi tanaman-tanaman di dalam rumah kaca. Setelahnya, Izuku diam sebentar untuk memikirkan hal-hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah membuatnya terharu, lalu Izuku ambil satu pot bunga lagi untuk ditetesi air mata keempat yang baru saja mengalir melewati pipi tembamnya. Izuku tersenyum, bunga itu bersinar lalu bertambah tinggi.

Bunga-bunga, pohon kecil, rumput-rumput, semak perdu, semua yang tumbuh di dalam rumah kaca Clover Kingdom adalah tanggungjawab Izuku. Sebenarnya, gadis manis itu bukanlah seorang tukang kebun. Jabatannya di Kerajaan ini adalah sebagai Asisten Sister Lily Aquaria, salah satu Apoteker senior di Clover Kingdom, bawahannya Bunda Theressa—penanggungjawab bidang Farmasi Kerajaan. Meski begitu, entah kenapa lima jari mungil Izuku begitu terampil memilah bibit, dan mata bundar besarnya begitu teliti saat mencari bagian yang terpapar penyakit. Sister Lily juga kagum dengan kecerdasan Izuku jika terkait tumbuh-tumbuhan. Beliau juga bahkan heran dengan bagaimana si hijau mungil itu bisa mengangguk-angguk mafhum layaknya mengerti ucapan tanaman yang bergoyang-goyang.

Tugas Izuku tidak mudah, namun juga tak bisa dibilang sulit. Ia ditugaskan oleh Raja Julius untuk membantu Sister Lily di bagian Farmasi. Dan Sister Lily yang cantik itu, meminta Izuku menjaga dan merawat tanaman-tanaman tersebut hingga akhirnya bisa dipanen untuk mengisi stok obat-obatan di Apotek Kerajaan. Perintah itu tidak serta merta dikeluarkan Sister Lily mengingat banyaknya tanaman langka di dalam rumah kaca. Beliau memilih Izuku karena ia percaya ... dan tahu akan _kemampuan_ Izuku sesungguhnya.

Ya, beberapa dari tanaman obat tersebut membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk tumbuh; dan salah satunya adalah bunga Redmoondrop yang Izuku pegang tadi. Redmoondrop butuh waktu dua puluh tahun sampai benar-benar mekar, namun di tangan Izuku, tanaman itu bisa tumbuh dan siap panen hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Semua itu karena kemampuan Izuku.

 _Kemampuan air mata Izuku_.

Izuku meletakkan Redmoondrop-nya kembali ke tempat awal. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya ke bagian lain rumah kaca. Mata hijaunya begitu cekatan mengamati mana saja tanaman yang butuh disiram, mana yang butuh dipupuki, mana yang butuh disinari matahari lagi, dan mana yang butuh perlakuan khusus lainnya. Seolah mengerti, Izuku akan lakukan apa yang tanaman-tanaman itu minta sebelum ia pergi menelusuri bagian-bagian yang lain.

Ketika Izuku sampai di ujung kanan rumah kaca, dilihatnya tanaman Carnaviola Merah Jambu yang kuncupnya menunduk ke bawah, hampir layu. Tanaman Carnaviola biasanya tumbuh mekar sempurna dalam usia lebih dari lima belas tahun. Getahnya yang juga merah jambu, biasa digunakan petugas medis kerajaan untuk menetralisir racun fatal. Maka akan sayang sekali jika tanaman sepenting ini harus melayu. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Izuku dekati tanaman itu, ia singkirkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu Izuku tetesi dengan air matanya. Izuku senyum, bunga itu menghadap ke atas lagi, batangnya pun bertambah tinggi.

 _Satu minggu lagi dia mekar_ , Izuku menggumam.

Omong-omong, yang baru dipikirkan Izuku tadi adalah saat dirinya mengalami insiden memalukan di sungai Pirrenea. Saat itu Izuku kalah bermain petak umpet dari Licht, Tetia, Luck, dan Lumiere. Izuku kecil yang taat aturan, memilih hukumannya sendiri; berenang menyeberangi seperempat sungai lalu kembali, tapi ketika baru saja mau melompat, Izuku justru terpeleset dan tercebur ke dalam sungai sebening kaca itu. Saat Licht berhasil menolongnya, Izuku tertawa sampai hampir menangis ketika melihat Lumiere dan Tetia kaget setengah mati. Di mata Izuku, Tetia, sang Putri Clover Kingdom, terlihat sangat manis ketika terkejut. Dan tentang Lumiere, dia hanya manusia yang terlahir menyebalkan dan—

"Hai, Iz, sudah kuduga kau di sini. Kenapa senyum-senyum—oh, sedang memikirkanku, ya?"

"Lumi?" Izuku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tidak menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Izzy, di atas sini!"

"Astaga, Lumi! Sedang apa di atas pohon?"

Yang dipanggil 'Lumi' itu melompat dari atas pohon lalu berjalan mendekati Izuku dengan seringai menyebalkan. Lumi berhenti di depan Izuku dan mencondongkan wajahnya. "Memerhatikan teman _kecil_ ku, tentu saja."

Izuku merengut. "Kenapa kata 'kecil'nya sangat kau tekan? Aku tidak kecil!"

"Memangnya kau tinggi?"

"Lumi!"

"Ah—" Lumi menyentuh pipi Izuku lalu menyeka sisa air mata dengan ujung jarinya. "Habis nangis lagi, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sarat kekhawatiran dari mulut Lumi, membuat Izuku mencoba mengalihkan suasana. Gadis itu menaikkan dagu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Air mataku ini ajaib, Lumiere Silvamillion Clover! Ini adalah sihir paling keren seantero Clover Kingdom! Hati-hati lho, kalau kau lengah, bisa-bisa aku yang dinobatkan jadi Raja Clover Kingdom setelah Ayahmu."

Lumiere menyentik dahi Izuku hingga gadis itu meringis. "Kalau mimpi jangan ketinggian, Nona Izzy. Kalau mau saingan denganku, belajar renang dulu, oke!"

Wajah Izuku terasa panas. "L-Lumi, jangan bawa-bawa tragedi Pirrenea!"

"Oh, yang dirimu tenggelam di sungai dangkal itu, ya?"

"LUMI!"

"Ya, tembam?"

"LUMI!"

"Ya, Izzy yang tidak bisa berenang?"

"LUMIERE SILVAMILLION CLOVER!"

"Ya, Izzy Silvamillion Clover?"

"Lu—EHHHHH?"

 _PFFTTT_ —Lumiere menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa. "Izzy, wajahmu merah," katanya sembari menyelipkan telapak tangan di antara poni hijau Izuku dan dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Perlakuan Lumiere membuat Izuku semakin salah tingkah.

"Sudah kuduga kau sakit." Lumiere menarik diri dari dahi gadis itu lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Izuku. "Ayo, _refreshing_ dulu. Temani aku beli amplop surat."

Izuku tidak menanggapi ajakan Lumiere. Meski begitu, kakinya tetap mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar Lumiere meninggalkan rumah kaca. Tangannya terasa begitu nyaman dalam genggaman laki-laki itu. Dan dari balik mata besarnya yang bertahan tanpa kedip, Izuku berpikir, kenapa panggilan tadi terdengar begitu cocok?

_Izzy Silvamillion Clover._

* * *

Izuku melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin; melihat dirinya yang terlihat begitu anggun saat mengenakan jubah cokelat dengan aksen bulu-bulu putih di ujungnya. Pemberian Putri Tetia.

Gadis itu berputar dua kali hingga jubah dan gaun selutut yang dikenakannya mengembang. Izuku sisir rambut hijau ikalnya dengan jemari, lalu ia ikat lagi dengan pita merah pemberian Lumiere. Izuku tepuk-tepuk pipinya untuk memberi semangat pada diri sendiri sebelum ke luar pintu asramanya. _Semoga tidak terlihat aneh_ , Izuku berharap.

"Lumi," sapa Izuku. Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri laki-laki yang duduk di pinggiran air mancur. Lumiere berdiri kala melihat Izuku makin mendekat. "Lumi, maaf lama, a-aku kesulitan memakai gaunku tadi." Izuku menunduk malu. "T-tapi dibanding itu, apa petugas Kerajaan mengizinkanmu berkeliaran ke luar Istana? Ayah dan Pamanmu tidak marah 'kan? Bagaimana Tetia? Apa dia tidak—"

"Izzy!" Lumiere tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu. Jadi ... bersikaplah dengan manis juga, oke?"

Izuku mengangguk.

"Oh, iya—" Baru saja akan menatap Lumiere lagi untuk bertanya, tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Izuku kehilangan konsentrasinya saat mendapati Lumiere berdiri begitu dekat, menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang panjang untuk merapikan poni Izuku yang berantakan setelah berlari tadi.

"Aku akan menculik Izzy seharian ..., agar Izzy tidak punya waktu menangisi tanaman-tanaman itu lagi." Mulut Izuku membuka sedikit untuk menjawab, tapi Izuku urungkan lagi ketika Lumiere melanjutkan, "Aku tidak suka lihat Izzy menangis."

Setelahnya, Lumiere memimpin perjalanan mereka. Ia menuntun Izuku ke toko alat tulis untuk membeli amplop dan lilin-lilin beraroma. Lumiere bilang, ia ingin menulis surat untuk keluarga Aggrippa di negeri seberang. Izuku hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita Lumiere yang begitu antusias. Gadis itu senang, Lumiere bicara lebih banyak daripada ketika hari-hari biasa dalam Kerajaan.

Sisa waktu mereka masih banyak sampai menjelang petang. Lumiere dengan semangatnya, menggandeng Izuku berkeliling pasar tengah desa. Ia membelikan Izuku gorden kerang-kerangan yang membuat gemerincing berisik saat terkena angin, katanya, agar Izuku dapat pemberitahuan kalau Vermillion bersaudara itu tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya untuk sekadar mengagetkan. Hal lainnya adalah, agar Izuku bisa bersiap ketika Bunda Theressa melakukan inspeksi kebersihan ruangan secara dadakan.

Mereka juga mampir ke toko-toko kue untuk membeli beberapa di antaranya. Lumiere dengan matanya yang tajam, menganalisis kelayakan toko sekaligus rumah tersebut. Jika ada yang perlu diperbaiki, Lumiere tidak akan segan memerintah Finral Roulacase dan timnya untuk mengeksekusi kerusakannya. Lumiere selalu berpikir bahwa semua orang di Clover Kingdom layak untuk mendapat tempat tinggal yang baik. Penjual kue itu sempat berniat menggratiskan dagangannya untuk berterima kasih, tapi dengan lembut, Lumiere menolaknya. Kedatangan Calon Raja di tempat sederhana membawa kebanggaan tersendiri bagi semua penduduk desa. Mereka merasa dirinya diperhatikan dan dipedulikan. Izuku, utamanya, baru tahu kalau Pangeran Lumiere yang lucu, bisa bersikap sedewasa itu.

Saat hari mulai sore, mereka bergegas pulang. Izuku yang asramanya berada di belakang Istana, harus mengambil jalan memutar. Sedangkan Lumiere yang tinggal di Istana akan masuk lewat gerbang utama. Dan sebelum mereka berpisah, Lumiere membisikkan sesuatu pada Izuku; _Temui aku jam sepuluh malam, di depan rumah kaca_.

* * *

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, Izuku dengan mantel tebalnya, menunggu Lumiere di depan rumah kaca. Gadis itu tidak meminta izin pada Sister Lily mengenai hal ini. Ia hanya bercerita pada Noelle—teman sekamar asramanya—tentang Pangeran Lumiere yang meminta bertemu di depan rumah kaca. Izuku pun meminta Noelle berjanji untuk merahasiakannya dari Sister dan Bunda Theressa, dan Noelle menyanggupi. Gadis berkuncir dua itu bahkan membantu Izuku kabur lewat jendela dapur.

Izuku bukannya tidak menghormati Sister Lily, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat atasan sekaligus ibu angkatnya kecewa. Omong-omong soal ibu, ibu kandung Izuku meninggal sesaat setelah Izuku lahir. Setelah itu Izuku dirawat oleh Ayahnya hingga mencapai usia lebih dari lima tahun. Di usianya yang hampir menginjak enam, Izuku ditinggal oleh Ayahnya yang tewas dalam tugas. Kemudian atas izin sang Ratu (yang merupakan ibu Lumiere), Izuku diadopsi oleh Kerajaan karena jasa Ayahnya yang merupakan panglima perang. Itu adalah alasan utama Izuku tinggal di Istana. Alasan lainnya adalah ... karena pihak Kerajaan juga mengetahui kemampuan sihir Izuku. Jadilah ia tumbuh besar di sini, dengan dibekali pengetahuan tentang herbarium dan obat-obatan, Izuku menjadi bagian dari staff Farmasi Kerajaan. Dan rumah kaca di belakang Istana, adalah tempat keduanya untuk pulang.

Memori yang tertinggal tentang Ayah Izuku sangatlah sedikit. Yang Izuku ingat, sewaktu Ayahnya meninggal, Clover Kingdom mendadak diterpa badai salju hebat selama hampir satu setengah bulan.

Gadis itu mengerjap. Ujung kakinya yang mengantuk bebatuan di dekat pembatas taman saat ia berjalan, membawa kesadarannya kembali menjejak pada tempat yang dijanjikan.

Dari kejauhan, Izuku bisa melihat si kepala pirang melompati jendela dan kursi-kursi taman sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"Lumi!"

" _Ssshhh_! Jangan berisik. Ada petugas yang patroli."

Izuku langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Jadi, ada apa menyuruhku ke mari?" Gadis itu mengikuti cara bicara Lumiere yang berbisik-bisik.

"Izzy, ikut aku!" Lumiere menarik Izuku ke dalam rumah kaca secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tidak berniat memberontak atau marah dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Lumiere, tapi perasaannya sekilas menjadi tidak enak. Alisnya berkerut, kenapa Lumiere yang lembut tiba-tiba kasar begini?

"Iz, maaf, apa tanganmu sakit? Kau terkejut, ya?" Lumiere memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Aku ..., sebenarnya aku sedang ada masalah."

"Eh, masalah apa? Kenapa tidak bilang? Jangan-jangan, jalan-jalan kita seharian tadi itu untuk meringankan masalahmu." Lumiere tidak menjawab, hanya memerhatikan saat gadis itu berubah panik hingga meremas ujung-ujung mantelnya. "Aku benar, ya? M-maaf ya, aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Lumi sedang ada masalah. Aku dengan bodohnya malah senang-senang tanpa memikirkan Lumiere." Izuku berucap sedih.

"Bukan salahmu, Iz." Lumiere tertawa singkat lalu mencubit kedua pipi Izuku. Namun tak lama, ekspresinya kembali berubah sendu. "Aku hanya bingung."

"Lumiere Silvamillion Clover, tatap aku!" Izuku menangkup wajah Lumiere dengan telapak mungilnya, mengarahkan dua permata biru itu langsung pada mata _emerald-_ nya. "Kenapa kau murung begitu? Ayo cerita padaku! Kali ini apalagi, hm? Burung merpatimu menabrak jendela lagi? Atau kuda-kudamu jadi semakin susah diatur? Atau—"

"Izzy." Lumiere meraih tangan Izuku yang menyentuh pipinya, lalu mencium telapak tangannya. Izuku terlonjak kaget. Ia sempat berseru ' _Lumi hentikan_!' namun peringatannya tidak digubris. Laki-laki itu mencium pergelangan tangan Izuku kemudian menatap mata besarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Izzy," bisiknya kembali.

Izuku mundur dua-tiga langkah ke belakang, tapi Lumiere terus melangkah maju. Laki-laki itu mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia menyudutkan Izuku ke dinding rumah kaca sebelum menelusupkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher gadis itu. Izuku merinding ketika napas Lumiere menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. "L-Lumi, kau kenapa?"

Lumiere menegakkan diri, kemudian berbisik kembali. "... _Izzy_."

"Lumi—" Pertanyaan Izuku terpotong seiring dengan terasanya sentuhan bibir Lumiere terhadap bibirnya. Pupil Izuku melebar, terlalu syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

" _Fhumih_ —" kata Izuku, berusaha menyadarkan. Tapi seruannya tak ditanggapi. Lumiere justru membuka sedikit mulutnya, mengisap bibir bawah Izuku sebelum melumatnya pelan. Gadis itu mencengkeram bagian depan baju Lumiere hingga kusut, namun seiring detik-detik yang berlalu, cengkeraman itu melonggar perlahan.

Lumiere mengambil jarak hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka bertemu; mengambil napas, bertukar udara. Untuk waktu singkat yang terus melaju, Lumiere membiarkan dirinya terpesona dengan wajah berantakan gadis di depannya. Ia raih kepala belakang Izuku, lalu menekan tengkuknya untuk kembali membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam ciuman hangat di dalam rumah kaca.

Lumiere terbuai dengan suara Izuku yang tak pernah berhasil menyebut namanya, " _Fhumih_ , _Fhumiel, Fhumh_ —" Lalu sebuah desahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka, sebuah ringisan kala geligi mereka saling berbenturan tanpa sengaja, bahkan suara napas yang mencuri-curi jalan ke luar saat Izuku membuka mulutnya lebih lebar; semua terdengar lucu di telinga Lumiere. Sang Pangeran senang saat _Tuan Putrinya_ ikut menikmati ciuman ini.

"Izz, _haah_ —keluarkan lidahmu!"

* * *

Izuku terbangun dengan pikiran yang kosong. Memorinya mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, _apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi._

Yang Izuku sadari, dirinya terbangun tanpa busana. Di dalam Istana. Di dalam kamar Lumiere. Dan ada Lumiere di sampingnya, tidur menghadap ke arahnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Pola napasnya sangat teratur. Lumiere tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang damai.

Izuku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berteriak di daerah ini. Terlebih di dalam kamar sang Pangeran. Maka dengan gerakan-gerakan pelan, ia mencoba turun dari tempat tidur untuk memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan.

" _S-sakit_ ," ringisnya ketika menapakkan kaki ke lantai untuk mencoba berdiri. Izuku merasa area di bawah perutnya sangat ngilu ketika bergerak. Izuku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak paham mengapa rasa sakit tersebut bisa timbul jika dikaitkan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Tapi Izuku memilih diam.

"Izzy."

Izuku menoleh kaget. "Lumi?" Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dada, tapi dengan gesit Lumiere menahannya. Izuku merona malu. Kini dada besarnya tak lagi tertutupi apa pun. Terbiarkan terbuka di depan seorang Pangeran tampan yang amat ia kagumi.

"Izzy," Lumiere membisikkan panggilan kesayangannya tepat di telinga Izuku sembari membaringkannya perlahan. "Tidurlah! Aku tahu kau masih sakit."

"L-Lumi ..." Lumiere mencium bibir Izuku lagi. "... Lumi, apa semalam ..."

"Ya. Semalam ... _Ya_. Aku menidurimu, Iz." Di sela-sela penjelasannya yang singkat, Lumiere menunduk hingga poninya menutupi mata indah itu. "Maaf ..., aku membuat Izzy menelan serbuk bunga Salvia Biru saat kita berciuman. Maaf ..., aku membuat kesadaranmu menurun agar bisa kubawa ke mari tanpa perlawanan. Aku kehilangan pikiran jernihku setelah menciummu, Izzy."

Izuku memaksakan untuk senyum. "Aku senang melakukannya dengan Lumi ... tapi ... aku lebih senang jika Lumi memintaku baik-baik. Memintaku dalam keadaan sadar." Izuku meraih pipi Lumiere lalu mencium sisi lainnya. "Tersenyumlah, Pangeran! Kau tidak pantas murung begitu. Hihi."

"Izzy, kuharap ... dengan ini ... kau mengandung anakku." Pandangan Lumiere menegas. "Aku ingin menikahimu."

"Eh?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk tetap bersamamu, Iz. Maaf ..., maaf ..., aku, _hanya bingung_."

Telinga Izuku terasa berdengung kala Lumiere menyampaikan kalimat selanjutnya.

Kalimat penjelasan tentang berita pertunangannya dengan Putri Kahono.

* * *

Menjelang siang, Izuku melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Tentu saja, ia bukan seperti Putri Tetia yang setiap hari bisa berleha-leha di dalam Istana. Begitu juga Lumiere. Setelah penjelasan menyakitkan yang Izuku dengarkan baik-baik sambil berusaha membendung air mata, Lumiere dipanggil untuk menghadiri rapat diplomasi. Saat itu, Izuku dengan langkah tertatih, berusaha seorang diri memungut pakaian sekaligus perasaannya yang tercerai-berai di lantai kamar.

Sekarang Izuku yakin ia punya stok air mata yang banyak untuk membasahi tanaman-tanaman langka di dalam rumah kaca.

"Izuku, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat, lho. Mau kubuatkan teh melati? Kita bisa ngobrol sebentar—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sister Lily. Hanya sedikit kurang tidur, hehe. N-nanti setelah menyirami tanaman, aku akan tidur, kok." Izuku menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga dengan jemarinya. "Tanaman-tanaman ini harus tumbuh cepat. Jadi kalau nanti Lumi dan yang lain terluka ... Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kurang ajar pada Pangeran."

"Tenang saja! Aku, Tetia, Secre, Licht, dan yang lain juga sudah tahu, kok." Sister Lily mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentang Asisten Apoteker _kesayangannya_ Pangeran."

Harusnya, ya, _harusnya_ Izuku senang dengan candaan Sister Lily. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Perasaannya terlalu rumit untuk dideskripsikan. Masalahnya terlalu pelik untuk diceritakan. Izuku sadar bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Dan hal yang menjadi rahasianya, yang menjadi beban pikirannya, melibatkan salah satu orang paling penting di negeri ini. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, Izuku akan tetap terpandang sebagai pihak yang salah. _Seorang pelayan yang jatuh cinta pada majikannya adalah salah._ Bukan koridornya untuk menuntut kejelasan, atau bahkan ... sebuah pertanggungjawaban.

Karena itu, Izuku memilih memaksakan senyum, berharap Sister Lily puas dengan respons non verbal yang ia berikan.

"Ah, bunga ini sepertinya juga butuh ditetesi air matamu, Iz." Sister mengambil sebuah pot yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka saat itu. "Yellowmoondrop, bunga yang bisa mematahkan ilusi hanya dengan menghirup aromanya. Biasanya mekar dalam dua puluh tahun."

Izuku mengambil pot bunga itu dari tangan Sister Lily. "Kasihan. Padahal kemarin aku menetesi saudaranya, Redmoondrop, tapi sepertinya yang ini ketinggalan," ucapnya sedih. Kemudian Izuku tetesi kelopak bunga kuning itu dengan air mata yang cukup lama ia bendung.

Bunga itu bercahaya.

Tapi perlahan ... _kristal es menjalarinya_ ,

_melingkupinya,_

_menyelubunginya,_

"Tidak mungkin." Sister Lily berucap kaget.

Bunga itu membeku!

* * *

Izuku kembali ke asrama sebelum pekerjaannya tuntas. Sister Lily menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Izuku tidak bisa membantah. Ia sama sekali tidak punya alasan. Sudah lima pot bunga yang ia bekukan.

Selama ini Izuku tidak pernah tahu dengan bagaimana sihirnya bekerja. Yang Izuku tahu, air matanya dapat menumbuhsuburkan tanaman. Ia tidak tahu jika air mata yang tertumpah karena perasaan sedih dan berduka bisa mengubah tanaman-tanaman itu menjadi beku. Beberapa waktu lalu, Izuku sempat bertanya pada Profesor Vanessa (ahli herbologi Kerajaan) tentang bagaimana sihirnya bisa menumbuhkan tanaman, tapi Profesor hanya menjawab singkat; mungkin itu berkah.

Izuku menolak untuk menerimanya begitu saja.

Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan badai salju hebat saat Ayahnya meninggal dulu?

Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan manusia-manusia kerdil yang pernah datang ke mimpi Izuku dengan kaki melayang-layang?

Ataukah ..., ini merupakan evolusi dari sihir almarhum ibu kandung Izuku?

Gadis itu menghela napas, ia mengambil langkah demi langkah dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Di tengah perjalanannya kembali ke asrama staff kefarmasian, Izuku melihat Lumiere berjalan beriringan dengan Putri Kahono. Mereka tidak melakukan kontak fisik, namun senyum yang terbentuk di wajah manis Putri Kahono sudah menyampaikan banyak makna. Izuku berpikir mungkin Lumiere ingin mengajak Putri Kahono pergi ke sungai Pirrenea. Sungai indah yang airnya sebening kaca itu memang terkenal sampai ke Seabed Temple, negeri asal Putri Kahono.

Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, mata Izuku bertemu tatap dengan mata Lumiere. Jarak mereka memang cukup jauh, tapi Izuku yakin Lumiere memberi seulas senyum padanya. Dan Izuku membalasnya dengan singkat sebelum menunduk dan kembali melangkah.

Kenapa ya ..., rasanya aneh. Padahal semalam mereka berbagi senyum, berbagi ciuman, berbagi kehangatan. Izuku bahkan masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Lumiere di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Tapi, kenapa ya ..., bertukar senyum dengan terhalangi seseorang di antara mereka, rasanya sakit sekali?

* * *

Sudah satu minggu Izuku tidak bekerja. Dan sudah satu minggu pula Izuku dan Lumiere tidak saling bertegur sapa. Setidaknya, sampai sore ini.

"Izzy!"

Izuku tersentak dengan hadir kembalinya suara lembut yang _dulu_ selalu ia dengar. Izuku terkejut dengan tatapan tegas dari dua permata biru safir yang _dulu_ selalu rajin-rajin ia pandang. Lumiere tidak berubah. Bahkan cara memanggilnya pun tidak berubah; _Izzy_.

"Pangeran Lumiere?" Izuku bertanya.

Dahi Lumiere mengernyit saat mendengar panggilan itu ke luar dari mulut Izuku. Ia ingin sekali bertanya macam-macam, salah satunya tentang hal tadi; tentang panggilannya tadi, tapi Lumiere berusaha untuk menahan. Ia berlari kecil mendekati Izuku yang baru saja mengangkat jemurannya. Noelle di samping Izuku mengedikkan bahu lalu berucap singkat ' _aku duluan_ ' sebelum meninggalkan Izuku berdua dengan Lumiere.

Izuku meletakkan pakaian-pakaian itu di kursi taman. "Ada apa sore-sore begini ke asrama?" Nada bicara Izuku terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kudengar dari Sister Lily, katanya kau sakit." Lumiere menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jari. "Maaf baru menjenguk. Urusan diplomasi dengan Diamond Kingdom memang paling merepotkan. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Oh, aku ..., aku baik-baik saja. Cuma sakit biasa." Izuku mencoba berucap santai. Dalam hati, ia mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri. Memangnya Izuku sebodoh itu apa, sampai tidak tahu kalau Lumiere sibuk karena mengurus pertunangannya dengan Putri Kahono? Pertunangan calon Raja Clover Kingdom adalah berita besar. Semua orang dari penduduk asli Clover Kingdom sampai penjelajah yang hanya menyempatkan diri untuk singgah sejenak saja tahu. Apalagi Izuku yang tinggal di lingkungan Istana.

"Kalau sampai tidak diizinkan kerja berhari-hari begitu, berarti kau parah, Iz!" Lumiere mengambil satu langkah maju.

Izuku mundur. "Aku lebih mengerti tentang diriku sendiri, Pangeran Lumiere."

"Kenapa kau sinis sekali, sih? Aku khawatir padamu, lho."

Mendadak Izuku ingat dengan posisinya saat di depan Lumiere. Gadis itu menarik napas dan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. "M-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud ..."

"Tidak masalah." Lumiere mencoba senyum seperti biasa. "Omong-omong, bagaimana sihirmu, Iz?"

"Belum ada perubahan. Air mataku masih membekukan tanaman. Padahal aku sudah berusaha memikirkan hal-hal lucu yang pernah kualami. Tapi ..., semuanya sia-sia saja."

Lumiere menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Izuku. Izuku yang terkejut langsung mendorong Lumiere sekuat tenaga. "Menjauh dariku!" teriaknya.

"Izzy?"

"Lumi, kau sudah punya tunangan. Putri Kahono yang sangat cantik dan bersuara merdu. Jaga perasaannya, Lumi! Kau tidak boleh lagi terlalu dekat denganku." Izuku mendekap dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Iz, aku belum bertunangan. Lagipula, Kahono tahu kalau kau teman kecilku."

"Ini bukan masalah teman kecil atau bukan, Lumi. Ini masalah perasaan. Lumi, aku tahu kau pintar. Aku tahu kau jenius. Kau tidak perlu penjelasan dari orang bodoh sepertiku untuk mengerti situasi ini."

"Iz, tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah melibatkanku dalam berbagai masalah!"

"Kapan aku—"

"Banyak. Ingat saat Ayahmu memarahiku ketika mendengar aku memanggilmu 'Lumi' padahal kau yang memaksa? Ingat saat Tetia terluka karena mengintaimu yang tiba-tiba kabur menemuiku saat latihan memanah? Ingat saat Ibumu menangis ketika kau bilang suatu saat ingin menikahiku? Ya, aku, Izuku si penjaga rumah kaca yang tidak punya gelar kebangsawanan. Ingat kapan sihirku berubah fungsi dari menyuburkan menjadi membekukan? Ya, setelah kau mematahkan semua harapanku." Izuku mengungkapkan semuanya sambil terisak. "Kau ingin aku sebutkan semuanya, Pangeran?"

"..."

"Kehilangan sihir adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kualami. Aku yang tidak berguna menjadi semakin tidak berguna karena kondisi ini. Aku mohon mengertilah, Lumi! Jangan menentang takdir. Pelayan dan majikannya memang tidak ditakdirkan hidup bersama. Sejak lahir, kita memang beda kasta."

Air mata Izuku yang biasa jatuh dalam tetesan-tetesan kecil untuk membasahi kelopak bunga, kini turun dalam aliran deras membasahi pipi, bibir, dan dagu, sebelum jatuh ke tanah tempatnya berpijak kala itu.

Lumiere bergeming, memerhatikan bagaimana rerumputan di atas tanah perlahan-lahan dijalari kristal es kemudian membeku. Lumiere ingin menarik Izuku dalam dekapannya agar kalimat curahan hati yang penuh kesedihan itu tak terdengar lagi. Namun Lumiere memilih diam. Izuku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jika yang membuat Izuku sesakit ini adalah Lumiere sendiri, maka keputusan terbaik baginya adalah _pergi_.

Lumiere menarik dan mengembuskan napas berkali-kali, berulang-ulang untuk menstabilkan emosi. "Masuklah ke asrama, Iz! Hari sudah gelap."

Izuku mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya. Rumput-rumput di sekitar mereka sudah membeku. Sepatu Lumiere, kaki-kaki kursi taman yang Izuku jadikan tempat menaruh pakaian, sampai tiang penyangga tali jemuran pun sudah dijalari bunga-bunga es. Suhu sore hari Clover Kingdom yang dingin menjadi semakin dingin karena sihir Izuku.

" _Izuku_ , ada satu yang perlu kau tahu. Sampai kau benci setengah mati pun padaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Lumiere memberi Izuku senyum penuh makna sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Izuku untuk menata kembali hatinya yang terluka. "Aku ada di Istana kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Yah, setidaknya sampai berangkat memimpin perang."

Lumiere berjalan menjauh, namun Izuku masih bisa dengar dengan jelas kalimat selanjutnya. "Diplomasi dengan Diamond Kingdom gagal."

—dan punggung Lumiere perlahan menghilang dari jarak pandang.

Kaki Izuku melemas. Ia terjatuh ke bunga-bunga es yang berasal dari rumput-rumput tadi.

Egois!

Izuku egois!

Izuku berpikir dirinya adalah manusia yang berada dalam posisi paling berat hingga seenaknya menyalahkan Lumiere. Tapi ternyata ..., laki-laki itu menyimpan semua bebannya seorang diri. Izuku tidak tahu apa pun tentang Lumiere. _Teman macam apa aku ini, Lumi?_

[ _Aku hanya bingung_. ]

Suara Lumiere kembali bergaung dalam kepalanya.

[ _Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk tetap bersamamu, Iz. Maaf ..., maaf ..., aku, hanya bingung._ ]

—Lagi.

[ _Aku akan menculik Izzy seharian ... agar Izzy tidak punya waktu menangisi tanaman-tanaman itu lagi._ ]

—Lagi.

[ _Aku tidak suka lihat Izzy menangis_. ]

—Lagi.

[ _Sampai kau benci setengah mati pun padaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu_. ]

—Lagi.

[ _Aku ingin menikahimu, Iz._ ]

"... Lumi." Izuku menggumamkan nama kesukaannya sebelum kesadarannya menghilang direnggut malam.

* * *

Izuku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kepalanya terasa pusing hebat ketika seberkas cahaya tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kelopak mata yang sedikit terbuka. "Sister Lily?"

Sister Lily menoleh ke arah Izuku dan menutup buku bacaannya. "Kau sudah sadar, Iz?"

Izuku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Dua hari."

Pupil mata Izuku melebar. "Dua?"

"Kau kelelahan karena terus-terusan melatih sihirmu agar kemampuannya kembali, Izuku." Sister Lily menjelaskan. Izuku menunduk dan menopang dahinya yang berkedut hebat. Ia merasa pusing sekali. Ada yang kosong. Ada yang hilang. Sesuatu yang penting ... terasa menghambur dari memorinya. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Izuku sebenarnya? Apa yang telah Izuku lakukan sebelumnya?

"Ah, Lumi!" Sister Lily terkejut ketika Izuku tiba-tiba berteriak. "Aku harus menemui Lumiere, Sister," katanya sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Sister Lily bergegas mencegahnya. Ditahannya kedua bahu Izuku agar gadis itu berhenti bergerak. "T-tenang dulu, Iz! Kau masih belum pulih."

"Tapi, Sister—"

"Pangeran mengunjungimu tadi pagi sebelum fajar terbit. Ia bilang, intuisinya mengatakan kalau kau akan sadar sore ini." Sister Lily memberi Izuku senyuman manis yang hangat. "Kalian sudah bertemu kok, jadi jangan khawatir ..., oke?"

"Lalu ke mana Lumi sekarang? Kalau tahu aku akan sadar sore ini kenapa dia tidak menungguku? Jangan-jangan—"

"Tenang dulu, astaga, Izuku! Pangeran tidak melupakanmu karena Putri Kahono. Ia hanya ..., hanya—"

Jantung Izuku tiba-tiba berdebar sangat kencang.

"Pangeran sudah berangkat. Tadi sekalian pamit padamu dan menemani Luck mengambil stok obat-obatan dari gudang farmasi."

Izuku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kasar. Diremasnya selimut yang membalut tubuh itu dengan keras. "Tidak boleh." Izuku mulai terisak. Air matanya jatuh menetes-netes hingga membasahi punggung tangan. "Tidak boleh! Lumi ..."

"Tenanglah, Iz. Pangeran Lumiere bukan orang lemah. Dia cerdas dan jenius. Dia tidak akan mati mudah karena hal-hal konyol." Sister Lily mencoba mencairkan suasana menjadi lebih santai. Tapi Izuku tetap tidak berhenti meneteskan air matanya.

"Sister. Tapi karena sihirku tidak berfungsi, kita tidak punya stok tanaman obat yang banyak. Bagaimana kalau mereka kembali dengan kondisi luka parah?"

"Iz, tenanglah! Luck dan beberapa petugas medis ikut bersama mereka. Mereka akan sigap melakukan pertolongan pertama saat ada prajurit yang terluka."

"Tapi—"

"Tadi Pangeran menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya, ini hadiah spesial untukmu." Sister Lily membuka laci atas di meja kecil tempat menaruh lampu tidur. Dikeluarkannya sepucuk surat yang bagian dalamnya cukup menggembung. "Ini ..., bukalah!" kata Sister.

Izuku meraih pemberian Lumiere yang dititipkan pada Sister Lily. Ia membukanya perlahan-lahan. Izuku ingat, amplop bercorak vignette dan stempel merah dari lilin beraroma wangi ini adalah benda-benda yang mereka beli waktu itu; _waktu kencan hari itu_. Saat amplop terbuka, Izuku menoleh sekilas pada Sister dan dibalas dengan anggukan persetujuan. Izuku mengerti. Diambilnya setangkai bunga biru dan sepucuk surat dari dalam sana.

[ **Hai, Tembam! Bunga ini kudapatkan dari Kahono dengan menukar sepuluh keranjang ikan sungai Pirrenea. Dia rakus, ya? Haha. Oh ya Iz, bunga Magicflower yang hanya tumbuh di Seabed Temple ini bisa mengembalikan sihirmu. Minum saja dengan teh atau air hangat.**

 **Jangan lupa istirahat dan jaga kesehatan, Izzy!** ]

"Lumi ..."

"Dia benar-benar berusaha untukmu, Iz." Sister Lily mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Izuku. "Kuseduhkan ini dengan teh, ya."

Izuku mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Sister Lily berlalu ke dapur saat dirinya tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran penuh kekhawatiran dan kebahagiaan yang muncul di waktu bersamaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sister Lily kembali dengan secangkir teh Magicflower. Izuku mengucap terima kasih dan menerima teh buatan Sister dengan seulas senyum. Keduanya berdoa agar setelah meminum teh ini, sihir Izuku bisa cepat pulih. Dan Izuku ..., gadis itu juga berharap agar Lumiere-nya cepat kembali. Dengan selamat.

"Baiklah Iz, hari sudah gelap. Kuizinkan kau untuk mencoba sihirmu besok pagi dengan pendampingan dariku." Sister Lily membaringkan Izuku dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dagu. "Sekarang tidurlah! Simpan kekuatanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas mulia."

"Terima kasih, Sister. Selamat tidur."

"Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu dan kau ini masih kaku, ya. Huh. Tahu begitu, kuadopsi jadi anak atau adik saja, bukan asisten." Izuku tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Sister Lily. "Yah ..., sudahlah. Selamat tidur, Izzy-ku sayang."

* * *

Berminggu-minggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Izuku mendapatkan kemampuan sihirnya kembali setelah meminum seduhan Magicflower dari Lumiere. Hari pertama ia menguji sihirnya kembali, Izuku kaku dan gagal total hingga membuat beberapa bunga justru layu. Beruntung, Sister Lily dengan senang hati mendampinginya. Apoteker cantik itu menenangkan Izuku saat dirinya gagal dan tanpa keberatan menggunakan sihirnya untuk langsung memulihkan tanaman-tanaman yang layu sebelum berlalu sepuluh detik.

Izuku akhirnya berhasil menguasai kekuatannya lagi di hari ke-lima ia berlatih. Setelah mendapat izin dari Sister Lily untuk bisa kembali bekerja di dalam rumah kaca, Izuku langsung melaksanakan tugasnya; menumbuhkan bunga-bunga obat yang langka. Saat melihat bunga-bunga itu tumbuh, perasaan Izuku turut berbunga pula. Izuku rasa, ia harus berikan salah satunya untuk Lumiere. Mungkin itu ... Bunga Gardenia PinkCat, bunga tanda cinta yang mekar seratus tahun sekali.

"Izuku."

Izuku berbalik. "Tuan Rhya?"

"Saya mau ambil dua keranjang Alyssa Merah untuk mengobati penduduk desa bagian tenggara." Yang dipanggil Tuan Rhya itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari sakunya. "Ini surat perintahnya. Dari Raja Julius."

Izuku membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya pelan-pelan. Ia harus sangat berhati-hati dalam memberikan bunga-bunga dari dalam rumah kaca. "Baiklah. Akan saya siapkan," putusnya setelah memastikan keaslian surat perintah tersebut.

Izuku mengambil dua keranjang di sudut ruangan lalu melangkah ke tempat Alyssa Merah itu ditanam. "Semalam Sister Lily juga bilang pada saya kalau akan ada petugas medis dari tenggara yang akan mengambil Alyssa Merah. Tidak disangka, ternyata yang datang adalah Tuan Rhya langsung." Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Izuku."

"Hm?" Gumamnya, tanpa mengalihkan mata dari sekumpulan Alyssa Merah yang mekar sempurna.

"Kapan Pangeran kembali?"

"Oh ..., itu ..., saya masih belum tahu." Izuku menjawab gugup. "Kata Sister Lily, mungkin sekitar satu minggu lagi."

"Kau masih berharap pada Pangeran?"

Mendegar pertanyaan itu, tangan Izuku yang sedang memetik bunga, berhenti mendadak.

"Pangeran Lumiere sudah ditunggu Putri Kahono." Tuan Rhya melanjutkan.

"Saya tahu."

"Lalu kenapa masih menunggunya?"

"Beliau teman saya dari kecil. Saya menunggunya pulang hanya untuk memastikan dirinya selamat. Tidak lebih." Gadis itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dengan pikiran keruh, ia kembali memetik beberapa bunga berkelopak sewarna darah.

"Kalau Izuku berubah pikiran ..., _ada saya_."

Izuku sontak menoleh. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tuan Rhya tadi? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Apa Izuku baru saja ... dilamar? "Maaf, tapi saya—"

"Saya siap menikahi Izuku."

Tak ada konversasi lanjutan setelah kalimat itu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Izuku terus menggerakkan tangannya untuk memetik bunga sedangkan Tuan Rhya hanya diam mengamati. Tuan Rhya tahu, dirinya kemungkinan besar akan ditolak oleh gadis yang dicintainya. Bertahun-tahun ia jadi pengagum rahasia Izuku, tentunya pria itu tahu kalau perasaan Izuku pada Pangeran begitu besar. Pun sebaliknya.

Meski begitu, ia tetap berusaha. Hubungan Izuku dan Pangeran yang merenggang menjadi celah baginya. Kenyataan yang harus diterima Izuku mungkin menggerus kepercayaannya pada sang pewaris tahta. Pria itu yakin, ada sebuah ruang kecil dalam hati Izuku yang mungkin bisa ia tempati.

"Tuan Rhya, ini bunganya. Semoga penduduk di sana lekas sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Izuku."

* * *

Berhari-hari Izuku berpikir; haruskah ia menerima Tuan Rhya? Mulut kecilnya itu sempat gatal bercerita pada Noelle, dan gadis berkuncir dua itu malah memberi respons terlewat positif. Apa Izuku juga perlu bertanya pada Sister Lily? Ah, tapi Sister pasti hanya akan memberi saran singkat seperti, _ikuti kata hatimu_. Perasaan Izuku terjebak dalam dilema.

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Izzy Silvamillion Clover," gumamnya. "... kenapa nama itu terdengar begitu cocok? Lumi ..., kau di mana sekarang? Aku nangis lagi lho padahal." Izuku memeriksa tiap bagian dari bunga Old Golden Roses dengan ujung jarinya. "... kau betah sekali di luar san—AW!" Izuku meringis melihat jarinya berdarah karena tertusuk duri mawar. Gadis itu sempat menggerutu dan mengatai diri sindiri dengan umpatan _Astaga Izuku bodoh, kenapa aku ceroboh sekali sih_ , sebelum mengisap telunjuknya sampai darahnya berhenti.

"IZUKU! IZUKU!" Izuku menoleh ke pintu masuk rumah kaca yang tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. "IZUKU!"

"Noelle?"

"IZUKU! LUMIERE ..., PANGERAN. DIA ..."

Mata Izuku melebar. Gadis itu segera berdiri sampai menyenggol jatuh pot bunga Old Golden Roses yang baru saja dibasahinya. Izuku berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa mendengar kalimat Noelle sampai selesai. Tujuannya hanya satu—

 _Istana_.

* * *

"LUMI! LUMIERE!" Izuku berlari menerobos kerumunan prajurit yang berbaris di depan Istana. Mereka yang berkumpul di sini adalah yang mengalami luka ringan. Sedangkan yang mengalami luka berat ..., Izuku tidak tahu. Tidak sempat mencari tahu. Bahkan sekilas terpikir untuk, _tidak mau tahu_. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh bayangan Lumiere. Hanya bayang-bayang Lumiere. "LUMI!" ia berteriak lagi.

"Izuku!" Sister Lily meraih tangan Izuku lalu menyeretnya ke luar dari kerumunan. "Ayo ikut. Kita ke kamar Pangeran lewat pintu belakang."

"Sister ..."

"Petugas medis dan farmasi boleh masuk. Tenang saja. Luck sudah di sana, meracik Carnaviola Merah Jambu untuk menetralisir racun dari pedang yang merobek perut Pangeran."

Mendengar kondisi Lumiere barusan, membuat tangis Izuku pecah. Air matanya menetes-netes sepanjang jalan. Rumput-rumput, daun-daun, dan ranting kering yang terpias, perlahan membeku dan diselimuti kristal es. Izuku kehilangan kendali sihirnya lagi.

Sesampainya di kamar Lumiere, Izuku langsung mendekap erat laki-laki yang terbaring tak berdaya itu. Teman kecilnya, cinta pertamanya, bagian dari hidupnya, kini tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa bersama bunga-bunga obat yang jumlahnya amat terbatas.

Sister Lily di sana mencoba menenangkan Izuku namun hasilnya sia-sia. Izuku dalam kesadarannya yang tinggal sedikit, memaksakan dirinya untuk berhenti menangis. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu berakhir percuma. Bahkan air mata Izuku sampai membasahi wajah Lumiere yang tertidur.

Dan saat itu, entah kenapa, dari jendela kamar yang tertutup kaca bening, biner hijau Izuku melihat bulir-bulir salju yang sangat dingin perlahan-lahan turun di seluruh Clover Kingdom. _Dingin_. Dingin seperti perasaannya saat ini. _Dingin_. Dingin karena penghangat hatinya kini ... _belum siap untuk kembali_.

Izuku menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Lumiere sambil terus menerus memanggil nama itu. Nama kesukaannya, nama kesayangannya; _Lumi, Lumi, Lumi_. Diiringi sebaris do'a, "... kumohon sadarlah."

Detik-detik menyakitkan itu seperti berlalu lama hingga salju di sekitar Istana membentuk bukit-bukit kecil. Hewan-hewan di seluruh desa mulai berisik; mereka bersuara saling bersahutan-sahutan, berteriak untuk saling menguatkan. Permukaan sungai Pirrenea membeku, menjebak ikan-ikan yang hendak bermigrasi. Burung-burung di hutan seberang desa bagian tenggara tempat tinggal Tuan Rhya, semua terbang ke selatan menghindari angin dingin yang membawa kristal salju. Izuku tidak tahu bahwa akibat sihirnya, di luar sana, orang-orang mendadak panik, saling berteriak, berebut kendaraan, saling mendorong, dan berlari tidak keruan agar bisa cepat menyembunyikan diri dalam rumah. Masing-masing dari mereka akan bergegas menutup pintu, jendela, loteng, menyumpal ventilasi, bahkan membakar apa pun yang ada di perapian untuk meredakan dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Ruh-ruh beku mulai mengambil alih sihir sang gadis yang pikirannya mulai mengabur. Izuku yang hampir saja putus asa saat mengingat rembesan darah di perut Lumiere yang penuh perban, tidak lagi peduli jika kesadarannya kembali direnggut paksa.

Orang-orang di dalam kamar Lumiere pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Mereka menjatuhkan diri lalu mendekap kaki masing-masing. Suara geligi yang bergemeletuk terdengar mendominasi.

Mata Izuku mulai kosong. Ia hampir menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada ruh-ruh beku yang memberinya kemampuan sihir. Izuku siap membalas semuanya. Izuku siap membunuh semuanya.

"I-izuku! Iz ... Zuku. Izuku!" Sister Lily dengan suara sedikit tergagap, menepuk pelan bahu Izuku. Sambil menggigil hebat, ia mencoba menyadarkan Izuku. "I-izuku. Izuku. Izuku! Izuku tenang. Lihat, Izuku! Lihat, luka ..., luka Pangeran me—ngering."

Izuku sayup-sayup mendengarnya. Ya, gadis itu mendengar perkataan Sister Lily yang diucap berulang kali. Izuku mulai menarik kesadarannya kembali. Matanya yang mulai memutih, perlahan mendapatkan binarnya kembali. Izuku mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Lumiere ke luka robek di perutnya. _Benar_. Benar kata Sister Lily. Luka itu perlahan sembuh. Apa ini karena—

"I-izuku, Nak, a-air matamu ... membawa berkah, Sayang." Seperti Sister Lily, sang Ratu pun berucap sambil menggigil kedinginan. Air mata yang jatuh juga sudah membuat wajah cantik itu berantakan. "Izuku, k-kalau kau berkenan ... berikan Lumi ... tetes air matamu lagi, Sayang."

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Izuku akan melakukannya. Tanpa dimintai tolong sekali pun Izuku akan melakukannya.

Izuku meneteskan air matanya lagi tepat di wajah Lumiere. Dari balik pikiran yang melayang-layang, ia mencoba mengingat kembali hal-hal apa saja yang pernah membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Semua hal ... saat senang, saat sedih, saat berduka, saat bersuka cita, saat terharu, saat mendapatkan sesuatu, saat kehilangan; semuanya. Izuku akan teteskan air matanya sampai Lumiere sembuh, meski air matanya harus sampai kering.

Izuku terus, _terus_ , dan terus memaksanya mengalir hingga tanpa sadar, mata Izuku tidak lagi meneteskan air.

_Tetesan bening yang menumbuhkan tanaman obat berubah menjadi tetesan darah._

Darah dari mata Izuku menetes ke wajah Lumiere. Salju yang turun di Clover Kingdom menjadi semakin lebat. Celah sempit dari kaca-kaca jendela dijalari oleh bunga-bunga es. Semua orang terjebak dalam dingin yang menusuk ke tulang. Mereka tersiksa dengan dingin yang mematikan.

Tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya, Izuku tersenyum. Tetes darah terakhir dari matanya membuat Lumiere terbangun. "Izzy ..." Dia berucap.

Tugasnya selesai.

Izuku mencium dahi Lumiere penuh kehangatan. "Selamat datang kembali ..., Lumi."

Izuku menutup matanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Dan saat binar hijau itu kembali terbuka, hanya ada kegelapan pekat yang menyelimutinya.

 _Izuku kehilangan penglihatannya_...

... _juga kemampuan sihirnya._

Bukit-bukit salju perlahan mencair dari Clover Kingdom. Bunga-bunga es yang menjalari tiap sudut benda, perlahan retak lalu terjatuh dan meleleh di atas permukaan tanah. Awan gelap yang menyelimuti tiap inci Kerajaan mulai bergerak menyingkir untuk menampilkan eksistensi matahari. Orang-orang mulai berani mengintip ke luar. Sebagiannya mencoba membuka kaca jendela.

Badai es sudah berhenti. Hewan-hewan tak lagi meraung. Dan sungai Pirrenea yang membeku, mendapatkan alirannya kembali.

Clover Kingdom kembali menghangat—

— _seperti hati Izuku_.

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, air mata Izuku tidak bisa lagi menumbuhkan bunga. Setiap tetesnya hanya akan menjadi kristal salju yang tidak pernah mencair. Dan berkat fenomena sihir langka itu, Kerajaan sepakat membuat Izuku selalu dalam lingkupan kebahagiaan. Semua rakyat setuju bahwa akan melindungi Kerajaan agar tidak terjebak dalam musim dingin dengan memberi Izuku hal-hal menyenangkan.

Dan dua bola mata safir terindah yang pernah Izuku lihat seumur hidupnya, menjadi matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Bola mata Lumiere adalah mata ketiganya.

"Iz, Redmoondrop yang kau tetesi air matamu waktu itu, sekarang sudah mekar."

Izuku tertawa kecil, tangan Lumiere membawa jari-jari mungilnya meraba kelopak bunga itu. "Kau benar."

"Ya, 'kan?"

"Ah, Lumi, bisa tolong ambilkan bunga merah jambu yang kelopaknya tidak pernah terbuka? Ugh, kalau tidak salah ... ada di belakang Yellowmoondrop, bunga yang warna kuningnya mencolok banget ituuu."

Lumiere melepas genggamannya dari Izuku dengan titah ' _jangan pergi dari sini, oke_ ' sebelum pergi ke sudut lain rumah kaca untuk mencari bunga yang Izuku minta.

"Ah, Yellowmoondrop ... Yellowmoondrop ... Yellowmoon— _ketemu_!" Lumiere mengambil bunga yang ciri-cirinya sesuai dengan yang diucapkan Izuku, lalu berteriak antusias, "Izzy aku menemukannya."

"Sini, sini, bawa ke sini, Lumi!"

Lumiere menghampiri Izuku. Laki-laki itu membimbing tangan mungil Izuku menyentuh bunga berkelopak merah jambu. "Iya, benar yang ini." Izuku terkikik lembut, alis Lumiere naik satu. "Pangeran Lumiere Silvamillion Clover, selamat ulang tahun! Ini hadiah dariku untuk Lumi."

Genggaman tangan mereka mengerat seiring perasaan yang makin menguat. "Bunga Gardenia PinkCat. Bunga cinta abadi yang mekar seratus tahun sekali."

Lumiere kehilangan kata-kata. Tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan selain, "Terima kasih ..."

_... Izzy Silvamillion Clover. Permaisuriku._

* * *

Suatu malam di musim semi, Lumiere menggamit kelima jari mungil yang bergerak-gerak kecil berusaha menggenggam. Ia bebaskan rasa dingin dari satu per satu jemari kecil itu dengan ciuman penuh kehangatan. Lumiere tersenyum mendengarkan Izzy-nya bersenandung untuk mengusir ruh-ruh yang dingin membekukan.

Sejak saat itu, Lumiere kembali menyaksikan adanya sihir tangisan yang menumbuhkan bunga.

— _kelopak bunga air mata dari Silvamillion kecil yang baru saja hadir di kamar mereka._

* * *

Finished

* * *

Cast:

Lumi (Lumiere Silvamillion Clover/Prince of Clover Kingdom)

Izzy (Izuku Midoriya!Fem/ Lumi's childhood friends, Pharmacist Assistant)

**Author's Note:**

> Spesiyel thenks buat shoui (yang udh bersedia minjemin bby zii) dan DEDEQ PANDASSU, karena berkat doi, aku(?) jadi bisa nemu malaycad baru. masih ngga nyangka dr jutaan chara nimu ciwi, aku(?) bakal milih ciwi jadi-jadian dr bnha. Soalnya masih ga sudi lumi di-pair sama ciwi lain selain bby zii 😳😳😳 Terima kasih juga untuk temans yg sudah menyempatkan diri mampir di fanfiksi serba F ini ❤
> 
> Sign,  
> eF Silvamillion Clover


End file.
